


Lucille

by LisaDuncansTwin



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Written in 1999
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaDuncansTwin/pseuds/LisaDuncansTwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silence doesn't always mean nothing is being said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucille

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and betaed by Diana in 1999. Left unrevised. Inspired by the Kenny Rogers song, wait for it... Lucille. Story actually bears little resemblance to the song.

Lucille prided herself on being able to size up a customer on first glance. Her six years as a waitress, four as a bartender and the last three as an owner had been an education in the human psyche, even more valuable than the psychology degree that she had earned while being a waitress. For example, in her 'professional' opinion, the man slamming the bar door behind him was a clear example of a pissed off person. Probably at someone he was close to, someone he loved.

He signaled for a beer, which she brought quickly and with a minimum amount of talk. She noticed that he had taken off a gold band from his left ring finger, and was staring at it intently, like his whole life depended on the secrets only it might reveal.

Her attention was drawn away from the lovely, lonely young man to a hulking large figure in the doorway. He practically barred all the sunlight from entering behind him. He was a menacing spectacle as he surveyed the room, making his presence felt throughout the bar. Lucille did notice that the younger man was the only one who didn't look up, as if he already knew the man was going to be there.

Lucille took a moment to study the larger man. He was clearly older than the man at the bar, the age difference accentuated by his eyes. The man in the doorway had sad, ancient eyes, and there was something else: he was scared. She briefly wondered what scared a man like that, but a look at his left ring finger told part of the story. The older man was afraid he was going to lose his lover.

As the big man stalked towards the bar and the younger man, he seemed to be aware of every person in the bar, yet, his eyes remained fixed on the younger man. Sitting next to his lover, the large man bowed his head--a penitent looking for redemption.

Lucille wondered what had happened between them as she walked over and asked if he wanted a drink. The older man shook his head, not saying a word or raising his eyes. A drink was not what he wanted. She retreated a reasonable distance from the intriguing couple and watched as inconspicuously as possible.

The older man slipped off his matching gold band and offered it to the younger man. A brief shake of the long, dark hair was the only sign that he didn't want the ring back. In response, the younger man set his own ring on the bar and took a long drink of his beer. The older man's eyes never left his lover's face, soaking up his very presence. She knew the younger man was aware of the loving eyes caressing his weary features and finally lifted his own.

The blue fire that leapt from their joined eyes was mesmerizing, all consuming, and Lucille couldn't pull her gaze away. She had never seen two people so completely connected, so in tune with each other, but, finally, she forced herself to step back, trying to give them some privacy in this public place. They didn't need her to trouble them also.

Lucille kept an eye on them as she helped other customers. She noticed that they never spoke a word, out loud, and yet spoke volumes with their eyes. The younger man's eyes said 'you hurt me', and the older man's responded with 'I'm sorry'. For long minutes, Lucille wasn't sure that the apology would be accepted, but then, something in the younger man's face changed. 'I forgive you', translated Lucille. The look of relief on the older man's face made her sigh in relief as well.

The young man took the gold band from his lover's outstretched palm and placed it back where it belonged. Repeating the gesture, the older man held his lover's hand in his, making a silent promise, a vow to try harder to insure that the ring would never leave either of their fingers ever again.

'I love you' looks were exchanged. The foundation of their relationship was still solid and stable; this brief moment was only a bump in their long road together. There would be other hurdles to face over the years, but this one was over with, dealt with and survived.

They stood, together, as in all other things, the older man reaching into his pocket to pay for the forgotten beer. His eyes flashed up to meet Lucille's, and he realized that she had been a witness to their silent confrontation. She noticed him flush a bit at the thought, but she smiled reassuringly. They were an inspiration to her, a wonder; two unique people who were able to love and be loved so much that words weren't necessary to communicate.

Dropping a couple of bills on the table, the older man followed his lover out the door.

Lucille felt both sad and happy at their departure. They were an unusual and special couple, but she hoped that she never saw then again at the Paradise Lost and Found bar.


End file.
